


The Order of Things

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #46:  Jump - Fun in the Sun<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/113310.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Order of Things

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #46: Jump - Fun in the Sun  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/113310.html

If Cobb follows the breadcrumb path from “once upon a time” to “the end” it would be easy to suppose he and Mal simply switched places. At the end she was isolated (in a self-imposed exile) and distant, the tragic ending fatally personified.

In the beginning, however, she was the wildfire burning bright, the "race you to the end of the dock and jump without looking because the rush is the passion of life filled with endless possibilities” leap of faith.

She was the breath of life to his lungs. He hates to think he gave her death in return.

  



End file.
